


Blue, Gold and Red

by Silvaxus



Series: Hannigram Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: 07. Leather /Scent/ Forniphilia / AphrodisiacsWhenever Will walked into the mind of an Omega turned killer, he needed Hannibal more than ever.





	Blue, Gold and Red

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

The first time it happened Hannibal couldn’t understand what his instincts were trying to tell him. He went out with Will to check on a crime scene.    
  
Watching Will do his magic in an attempt to find the killer always fascinated Hannibal. However, sometimes, with a rare number of killers, something happened with Will during and afterwards.   
  
While Will walked in the mind of the killers his scent would change.    
  
It turned from scents of fallen leaves on sun warmed earth and crushed berries to something...alluring.    
  
This new scent always managed to throw Hannibal off and he wanted to shield Will from the sight of the others, take him away from the gruesome crime scene and make sure he would be all right, warm, sheltered.   
  
It were instincts given by nature to Alphas to make sure Alphas would protect their Omega mate but...Will was an Alpha just like Hannibal.    
  
Whenever Will’s scent changed he smelled like rain and moss-covered forests, cold air and fresh water. Scents that reminded Hannibal of his home when he was a young boy.    
  
The fact that no one else but Hannibal was able to pick up on the changes in Will whenever he walked into the mind of certain killers alarmed Hannibal.   
  


Will would answer Jack’s rude questions with clenched teeth and itching fingers before he would flee from the crime scene and he wouldn’t return or even answer his phone sometimes for a day or two.    
  
No one bothered to think too much about Will’s change in behavior, considering the Alpha unstable and simply rude while Hannibal knew that something else was the reason for all of this.   
  
Hannibal had to go through all files of cases Will had worked on until he saw the difference.    
  
Omega, every killer that managed to throw Will off for days had been an Omega.    
  
That Omegas turned to something like cruel murder wasn’t unheard of but far from common. The fact that an Alpha was walking into an Omega’s mind who was about to do something that went against their very nature must have some side effects on Will.    
  
Hannibal was curious if the change in Will’s scent was the only thing that changed when the Alpha jumped head first into an Omega’s mind.    
  
Approaching this subject to Will and what Hannibal had discovered would be difficult.    
  
However, to Hannibal’s greatest surprise, Will beat him to it during their latest appointment of unofficial therapy.    
  
“Whenever I walk into the mind of a killer who is Omega I...I become a part of them.”   
  
It wasn’t shame colouring Will’s scent, more like...unease at what he was admitting to Hannibal.   
  
“I know, Will, I noticed the change in your scent. It took me while to figure out what was causing the sudden change in your scent at a crime scene I accompanied you to. Does this becoming part of an Omega affect you in any other ways.”   
  
Will blinked at him and a thin ring of red appeared around his blue iris.   
  
“How do I smell for you normally, Hannibal?”   
  
Tilting his head, Hannibal took a deep breath only to frown. Too many people had been in his office this day and the myriad number of scents were confusion his senses when he tried to focus on Will.   
  
Will, who seemed to feel Hannibal’s annoyance, got up and walked past Hannibal to pick something off a shelf before he walked over to the window.    
  
Getting up as well, Hannibal followed Will until he stood behind the other Alpha.    
  
Will opened the window a bit and tilted his head aside in silent permission for Hannibal to scent him.    
  
Leaning in close until his nose almost touched Will’s neck, Hannibal smelled the scent of autumn and harvest, more memories than actual scents but Will’s scent of fallen leaves on warm earth and crushed berries dragged other memories from the depths of Hannibal’s mind palace.   
  
“Autumn and harvest, that’s what you smell like to me.”   
  
Will nodded and looked at Hannibal over his shoulder.   
  
“A strange combination of scents, don’t you think?”   
  
Still standing too close to Will, Hannibal was surprised that Will still allowed him so close without stepping aside himself. Normally Alpha didn’t tolerate other Alphas so close to their vulnerable throats.   
  
“Not really, many associate scents with events from their lives. Autumn and harvest are mine when I scent you at the moment. When you walk into the mind of an Omega your scent becomes something else and brings other things to the forefront.”   
  
Nodding again, Will rubbed his neck with his hand.   
  
“When I walk into the mind of an Omega...it affects me deeply sometimes. I...I feel like I’m becoming an Omega for a short amount of time.”   
  
The scent of unease tarnished Will’s otherwise clear scent while Hannibal thought about Will’s words.   
  
“Only mentally or physically as well considering that I can detect a change a your scent?”   
  
Now Will pulled back but only to lean against the window sill.    
  
“Both.”   
  
A simple yet loaded answer and they both knew it.   
  
“Physically, I’m still me, Will Graham, Alpha. When I walk into an Omega’s mind I become one and my body reacts in ways that are usually unique to an Omega.”   
  
Stepping closer, Hannibal became aware that he was caging Will in but he made no move to take more room back for himself.   
  
“How so, Will?”   
  
Will lowered his gaze from Hannibal’s and his fingers itched like he wanted to reach out for Hannibal.   
  
“I want you...the part of me that becomes Omega feels completely drawn to you. You smell like pines in winter, blood spilled over an icy river, snow in the air. The last time you came with me to a crime scene, I was completely unprepared for you and your scent when I walked into the killer’s mind. If I hadn’t left immediately I feared I would have jumped you on the spot. Being in an Omega’s mind turns me inside out, even parts of my physiology react to it. ”   
  
Looking down at Will who seemed to be hiding in himself while he opened himself to Hannibal, the Alpha didn’t know how to react.   
  
“And the Alpha in you, Will? What does this part of you think and feel?”   
  
Will met Hannibal’s gaze once more before he stepped up and Hannibal allowed him to scent him.   
  
“Something wild, something mutual and thrilling that calls for blood but more like next to each other than against each other. A shared hunt instead of bloody battle. It’s like my Alpha wants to lure yours out into the forest to play and hunt together while the Omega-mind within me wants nothing more from you than to be held down and mated.”   
  
It mirrored Hannibal’s own feelings and desires perfectly.   
  
“What if I tell you that this would be completely acceptable to me? Not just the hunt but the mating as well?”   
  
The muted ring of red around Will’s iris started to glow, a subtle change in the light before the red turned from red to green to gold. With the gold came the change in scent as well and that’s when Hannibal could scent something new between the scents of rain and moss-covered forests during the winter.    
  
_ Slick _ , the unmistakable scent of Omega arousal and slick filled the air between them.   
  
“If that’s your answer, I accept.”   
  
What followed after Will’s simple acceptance of Hannibal’s unconventional proposal, was a mix of controlled violence and barely contained desire.    
  
Clothes were pushed aside and ripped apart under the strength of two Alphas to bare the skin of their soon-to-be-mate to their eyes.    
  
It was a battle with a predictable end but they fought nevertheless.    
  
Bloody scratches and teeth marks on skin were placed where others couldn’t miss them, claiming the other for everyone to see.    
  
When Hannibal finally managed to throw Will down, upper body bent over the couch and kneeling on the expensive carpet, he held Will down with a strong grip around the neck.   
  
Will went down with a moan and stopped fighting all together when Hannibal pressed down on his neck.    
  
Using his own legs, Hannibal pushed Will’s legs apart and rubbed over Will’s hole with the fingers of his other hand.    
  
When he pulled his hand away, Hannibal’s fingers were wet with slick.   
  
Even with his mind clouded with desire to mate and take Will right on the spot, Hannibal was still present enough to make sure that Will was indeed Omega enough at the moment to take him without hurting him.    
  
Only when Will took three of Hannibal’s fingers without a problem, and slick was running down between Will’s legs, did Hannibal pull his fingers out again and positioned his cock against Will’s hole.   
  
Finally pushing slowly into Will’s tight heat, tighter than any Omega could ever be, felt like coming home to Hannibal. Will made choked off sounds but didn’t tell Hannibal to stop.    
  
There was heat and blood between them, Will not a meek Omega build to take what Hannibal was giving him and so he fought back against Hannibal in his own way. Tightened his muscles, teeth buried in the skin of Hannibal’s forearm where he held himself up against the couch, filth whispered from Will in between.    
  
Shoving his knot into Will was Hannibal’s instinctive ultimate goal but even with how tight Will was all around him, it was nothing compared to the moment when Will’s body gave in and accepted all of Hannibal.    
  
There was a silent moment of complete stillness when they both realized that they made it work, that they had become one.   
  
Will shook in Hannibal’s embrace from the force of his own orgasm which was forced upon him the second Hannibal pushed his knot all the way in and past the tight ring of muscles while Hannibal’s vision went temporarily white with pleasure.    
  
When Hannibal’s vision cleared again, he was still tightly bound to Will thanks to his knot and the taste of copper filled his mouth.    
  
Blinking, Hannibal licked his lips and saw the bloody mark between Will’s shoulder and neck. Will was looking up at Hannibal over his shoulder with eyes a tricolour of his own blue, Omega gold and Alpha red.    
  
If not for Will’s own strong shoulders, a feat of his own Alpha strength, Hannibal would have leaned in to kiss Will, his mate, and the small smile on Will’s face told him the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
